Steam
by BNWill09
Summary: I remember they way those crimson eyes had pierced my soul the day he walked out of my door. I should have known better. Someone from Hiei's past needs help. Will he save her or will she be left to die? Pairings TBA. If you a pairing in mind let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I am pausing the other stories I have going on to do this one. It was inspired by my cosplay costume: Steampunk. If you don't know what it is, check it out. **

**I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OCs.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I remember they way those crimson eyes had pierced my soul the day he walked out of my door. I should have known better. Why would he choose me over war? Why should he? I was asking too much, but you can't expect anything more. He was a fighter. However, my heart still falls when I see that image: His hand closing that damn wooden door…

* * *

Koenma paced back and forth while he waited on the boys to get there. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sat in a chair patiently. She wore a leather vest over a white button up shirt. She also sported cream riding pants and brown leather riding boots. She held a cane and leather top hat in her hand. Around her waste was a bronze pistol. She merely watched Koenma with an amused gaze.

"You know my lady wouldn't have asked if the assistance was not needed," she looked at him with a sly smirk.

Koenma sighed, "I know."

Botan opened the doors and four boys followed her in. the blonde girl stood and faced them. Botan closed the door and stood beside it.

"So what now," Yusuke asked.

"Well, we have been asked to assist in unraveling a conspiracy and provide protection," Koenma looked at all of the boys; however, his gaze held onto Hiei for a moment, "Isabella Valasis is the last of her family line and is needing our help."

Kurama thought for a moment, "Where is this place?"

"You'll find out when you get there," the blonde spoke. She put on a long brown leather trench coat and turned to Koenma, "You're men will be fine as long as they do their job."

Koenma nodded and summoned a portal, "Behave yourselves, if you mess up I can't do anything to help you out. You're out of my jurisdiction."

The boys looked at each other and back to Koenma. Yusuke the smiled, "Well in that case, let's go raise some hell."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stepped through the portal. On the other side were five horses waiting. The boys stepped through and saw the girl already on her horse. Yusuke walked up to a red mare and patted her head. He untied her reins and crawled onto her back. Hiei was on a black mare, Kurama a white stallion, and Kuwabara on a bay mare. The blonde turned her grey mare and started towards her destination.

Yusuke trotted up beside her, "So, what's your name?"

She glanced over at him, "Maria."

"Well, Maria, I'm Ysuske," he smiled. "So now can you tell us where we're going?"

She pointed in front of them, "There."

Yusuke looked to see what on would think to be an old west town, but it wasn't that at all. It was a steam town. This meaning steam ran everything. A large train bellowed it's whistle. Maria stopped her horse just outside of the town. She reached in her saddle bags and pulled out long trench coats. She threw them to the boys, "We aren't too fond of strangers, put this on."

They walked the horses through town quietly. They were thrown off by the clothing and weapons. It was a mixture of western and modern. Kurama then came to a realization, "This is a steam community."

Maria turned to him and smirked, "Yes sir, it is."

A realization hit Hiei and his eyes grew wide. _This had better be a damn joke…

* * *

_**I hope you like! Sorry it's so short. I just have a lot of homework,eeewwwww. Anyways R&R please. But hey, no flames. Unless I think they will be useful to my writing, I will merely laugh and move on, so yeah. Later Days~**


	2. Buried Past

**:) Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maria led them through the town and down a cobble stone road. They crossed an arched wooden bridge to see a large house. It looked like something you would see in a history book. Large marble columns and all. Hiei sucked in a breath, _Kill me now_. They rode up to the house and two men were waiting outside. They were wearing period clothes but held copper colored machine guns. One man had a mechanical copper arm. A pair of goggles rested on his head. The other wore a top hat and had a monocle in his eye. It was now dusk and the sun was no longer in the sky. They took the horses and Maria led the boys up the steps. Hiei felt a sick feeling rising with each step. This was a nightmare. It had been almost a hundred years since he had walked out of this very door, leaving her in tears. Now here he was, after all of this time, he was here. He sighed in annoyance and walked through the door.

Maria led them through the large hallway and into a parlor, "Isabella will be here momentarily."

She disappeared out of the room and Yusuke plopped onto a red leather love seat. Kurama sat beside him and Kuwabara who was still in a war of jinks with Yusuke remained quiet. He couldn't speak until Yusuke said his name five times, which he had yet to say it once. Hiei looked on edge but no one made a move to say anything. They heard heels coming down the hallway and stood. A girl with deep mocha colored hair walked into the room. It fell in soft curls to her mid back. She wore a white shirt with a low cut ruffled front. She wore black riding pants and black high heeled boots. Around the belt was a rather large gold pistol and English style sword. She scanned the room with her silver eyes and smiled warmly at the boys, "Welcome."

"You must be Isabella," Kurama said.

"Yes, that would be me." She walked to a large leather chair and sat down, "Please, sit, my feet are killing me."

They smiled and complied with her request. Her eyes settled on Hiei for a moment and she swallowed, "Now, I need your help for the next six months. I am being targeted and I don't know by who or why. I do know they are strong. They are wanting to take over the town and industry my family has worked so hard to build and I cannot sit back and let it happen. The election will end in six months. As long as I am still breathing, I will be re-elected and all will be fine, but we need to take care of this matter."

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke flashed a smile. Isabella smiled back.

Hiei had not really paid much attention to what was going on. He had yet to breathe. She still looked as stunning as ever. She had glanced his way once. He had expected to burst into flames. This was going to be a long six months.

"If you would like I will show you to your rooms so you can get a fresh set of clothes before dinner."

"Sounds good," Yusuke stood and stretched.

Isabella stood and led the boys upstairs. There were eight rooms and four bathrooms in the house. Needless to say, it was huge. She walked to one and opened the door. "This, will be your room," she looked to Yusuke. He walked in and nodded. She went across the hall and turned to Kuwbara, "This on is yours." She walked a few doors down and turned to Kurama, "Here you are." Kurama bud her thanks and closed the door. She went across the hall, "Here you go."

She started to walk away when a gentle hand grabbed hers, "Bella, I-"

She turned to look at him, "Hiei, save it. I have nothing to say to you."

She pulled from his grasp and walked down the hallway. He sighed and walked into his room. This was a hot bag of mess. He looked to the bed to see clothing. He sighed and began undressing.

Isabella walked into her room and shut the door. She jerked off her sword and gun. A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She growled in frustration. She thought she could handle this; maybe she had been wrong.

"No, I have changed. I will not let these emotions get in my way," she opened her closet door and pulled out a blue dress and corset. She put them on and pulled her hair half up. Then grabbed a records book and began to jot down the days numbers, hoping this would take her mind off of things.

Kurama had gone to Yusuke's room after he had changed. he wore a brown vest and matching pants. His shirt was a slightly off whit color. His hair was pulled into a low pony tail. Yusuke was in a cream colored vest and dark brown pants. He wore a white shirt.

"So, is it me or is Isabella smoking hot?" Yusuke joked.

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "Yes, she is attractive but remember what we are here for."

"I know, I know." He sat back on his bed, "You know, Hiei had been all spaced out every since we got here. Do you know why?"

Kurama cleared his throat. It made sense now. Hiei had told him of Isabella a long time ago, but he didn't think it was a good idea to let Yusuke in on the info, "I'm not sure. Maybe he'll fill us in eventually."

Yusuke eyed him, "You're lying."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Yusuke, it's not my place to tell you."

"It kinda is. I don't want to flirt with Isabella and get my head cut off in my sleep. Now, spill, I won't tell him I know," Yusuke leaned back against his head board. Kurama sighed and sat in the window seat.

"Well, it was almost a hundred years ago that Hiei ended up here. He had been in hiding after he pulled a heist. Isabella took him in and gave a him a job in the steam factory that her family owns. He was here for almost three years and a romance kindled."

"What happened though?" Yusuke was sitting forward like a child.

"He chose war and fighting over love. He left her and went to fight against Koenma in the demon wars. Now after all of this time, he has to face what he considers one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made."

Yusuke sat and thought for a moment, "Wow, I feel bad for the guy." He was quiet for a moment later and shook his head, "Nevermind, no, no I'm not. That idiot lost something good because he wanted to pick a fight. He's dumber than what I thought."

Kurama chuckled, "Maybe to you, but this is Hiei we are talking about."

"Hiei or not, he did a stupid thing."

A knock came from the door. It opened to reveal Maria in a black dress, her hair pulled back. She smiled, "You almost look like gentlemen."

Yusuke walked up to her and held out his arm, "I'll show you gentlemen."

Kurama smirked and followed the two down the hall. He saw Isabella leaving her room and stopped at her door. "Hello Isabella."

"Hello, Kurama," she smiled at him.

"May I," he held out his arm.

She laughed, "Yes, yes you may."

They walked into a large dining room to see food on the table. Kuwabara and Hiei were just walking in. Hiei looked at Isabella, taking in her appearance. Blue had always been her color. It gave her an angelic appearance. He tore his eyes away and sat himself at the table. Isabella sat at the head of the table, Maria on her right. Yusuke placed himself beside Maria so he could continue his flirting. Kurama sat on Isabella's left side, Hiei beside him. Kuwabara sat beside Yusuke, still silent in his charcoal vest and pants. Isabella glanced at Hiei, hoping no one would notice. He sported a black vest and white button up shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, like he always had when he was here. _When he was here,_ she thought. Black pants completed his outfit. She looked over to Maria and smiled, "How was Koenma?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Same as always."

Isabella smiled as the food was brought in. Dinner was accompanied with small talk of their adventures for Koenma and how they balance life with all of their missions. Isabella rested her head on her hand, "I have the utmost respect for you. I couldn't do it."

"Do what," Yusuke asked, taking another bite of his dessert.

"Being able to have another life while doing what you do."

"Some people can't handle it," Yusuke's eyes averted to the large bay windows. It had been a few weeks since he and Keiko had split up. She just couldn't handle it anymore, they still remained close friends though.

Isabella's eyes softened, "You'll find someone, Yusuke. You're a good guy."

He looked at her for a moment. Then he flashed a goofy grin, "Yeah, I know. Who could pass all of this up?"

Isabella burst into a fit of laughter, accompanied by Maria. Kurama chuckled. Kuwabara, well, the poor mute was laughing silently, and was doing so surprisingly well. Hiei smirked as he watched Isabella. Her laugh was music to him. He remembered when her laugh rang through this house all of the time. The laughing died down and Isabella stood, "It's late so I'm going to turn in for the night. I thought after I get done with meetings, I could show you all the steam and machinery factories."

"Sounds awesome to me," Yusuke stood and pushed in his chair. Kurama agreed.

"Well, I'll be here to get you around noon. Goodnight."

She walked out of the room and upstairs. She dressed into her silk night gown that came to her mid thigh and brushed her teeth and hair. She turned out her light and crawled into her large bed. A bed she had once shared. After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages, a storm had blown in. she sighed in agitation and got up. She put on a deep red robe. She went to turn on the light and it wouldn't turn on. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed her candle and matches. After lighting the candle, she walked out of her room and down to the library. She opened the door to see the fireplace had been lit.

"Why are you awake," she said.

"I just couldn't sleep," came Hiei's voice. He was standing at the window watching the storm. He turned to look at her, "What about you?"

"Same here," she walked up and looked out of the window.

"Bella-"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was afraid I was too late," he looked over at her. "I was not the same person, I'm still not."

"So you chickened out?"

Her raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"No, it's exactly what you did. You chickened out and didn't come back."

His jaw tightened and she chuckled, "See, I'm right. You should have known better, Hiei. You knew you could come back."

Hiei ran his hands through his hair. He was losing this battle. Isabella turned and looked at him, "Goodnight Hiei."

She grabbed her candle and went up to her room. Soon falling off into sleep, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

* * *

**o.O' Well, I hope you liked and enjoyed! Later Days~**


	3. Blue Eyes

**Well, here you all go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella woke as the sun peered out. She remembered her encounter with Hiei last night and grimaced. It wasn't exactly the ideal chat. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. After a hot bath, she dressed in a black vest and matching pants that hugged her hips. She put on black riding boots and decided to leave her hair down. She grabbed a large black hat that sported a black and white feather and a cane. She then strapped her gun to her waste and walked out of the door.

Upon entering the kitchen she noticed Kurama and Maria were awake. She smiled, "Good morning."

Maria was dressed in a dark green dress and her hair was pulled back. She usually dressed like this; however, Isabella suspected something else. She gave Maria a sly look, "To what do I owe this early morning rising?"

Maria blushed, "Nothing, I woke up early and decided to come down here."

Isabella rolled her eyes and walked over to her fridge. Even though the town was one of the late 1800s, she still had some luxuries of the modern times. She had them imported and distributed to her town annually. She got out strawberries, her favorite thing when she was upset, and walked over to the dining table. Maria walked over to her friend and sat down. Isabella ignored her worried stare and continued to eat her luscious fruit.

"Isabella, this is about Hiei isn't it?"

Isabella turned to the speaker, Kurama, with wide eyes. Kurama walked over and sat down, "Hiei spoke of you before, and by the way he was acting yesterday, I could tell it was you."

Isabella looked at him, "What did he say?"

"He said not coming back was one of the largest mistakes he had ever made."

Kurama look at her to see sadness in her silver eyes. She then looked him over and smiled, "You look good in that color."

Kurama looked down at the forest green vest and brown pants he was wearing and smiled. He understood her change in subject, "Thank you."

She stood, "I would like you to accompany me on my way into town. If you don't mind, of course."

Kurama smiled, "I would be happy to. It's not safe for you to travel alone."

Isabella looked to Maria, "Will you go tell James to saddle another horse please?"

Maria smiled and nodded before scurrying out of the room. Isabella turned back to Kurama, "You should grab a coat, it will be chilly out."

Kurama nodded and went upstairs to get one of the coats from his closet. Isabella felt a familiar presence and sighed, "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei was wearing something similar to last night only the color was now charcoal instead of black. Still, he looked good. Isabella put her strawberries in the fridge and turned to face him. She could tell he hadn't slept, his eyes were tired. She looked away from him and fiddled with the hat in her hands. She then realized something, Hiei didn't have his sword at his side. She looked at him blankly, "Where is your sword?"

"I see no reason to carry it when I'm in this house," he slowly walked towards her. She held her ground and never shifted her gaze. He walked up to where they were almost touching. He raised his hand to touch her cheek and she raised her hand to block him, almost flinching.

"Hiei, if you think we could just pick up where we left off, you're insane. You'll have to earn both my respect and trust," she said in a half broken voice. She touched his wrist gently and placed it at his side. Grabbing her cane and hat she walked out of the kitchen to see Kurama standing at the door. She put on a fake smile, "Ready?"

He smiled and opened the door for her. Maria was waiting beside a large golden palomino stallion. His white mane and tail were long and wavy. He looked towards Isabella and nickered. She laughed, "Good morning."

Maria handed her a black jacket, "Please be careful."

"As always. If you need me, you know what to do."

Kurama climbed on the same white horse he rode yesterday and smiled at Maria. She smirked and walked back into the house. The stallion pawed the ground anxiously, Isabella rolled her eyes, "We do this every morning."

"Do what?" Kurama's question was answered when the palomino was bolting down the cobblestone road. Kurama raced after her. He soon caught up with her. She looked at him and laughed.

"Every morning he just has to take off like a damn rocket," she placed on her hat and walked him forward.

"So, I saw what happened between you and Hiei," Kurama rode beside her.

"Yes, well, he was stupid for trying such a thing."

Their conversation was cut off when Isabella stopped her horse. She scanned the area carefully. Kurama could feel it too. There was an energy rapidly approaching them. Isabella smiled and looked over at Kurama. Three people, all on black horses, raced up the cobblestone road. Their leader skidded to a stop and the horse reared up on his hind legs. Kurama sode glanced at Isabella and saw her hand was on her cane. She gave him a look that said to remain calm. The leader took off their hat and face bandanna and Kurama's eyes grew wide. The leader was in fact a woman, and a very attractive one at that. She had light brown, almost sandy blonde, hair that was braided back. Her eyes were a deep sea blue and held a fiery spark. She looked to Isabella and smiled, "Hello Bella."

Isabella smiled, "Victoria, I see you're out early."

The girl named Victoria scanned over Kurama, "A new friend?"

Isabella smiled, "Yes, Kurama this my cousin Victoria, she is the sheriff. Victoria, this is Kurama. He's one of the detectives I told you about."

Victoria flashed a brilliant smile, "I see, well it's nice to meet you."

He smiled and nodded. She placed her hat back on and looked to Isabella, "Are we still on for dinner?"

"Why of course!" Isabella smiled, "Come around seven."

Victoria looked to Kurama, "Will you be joining us?"

"He will," Isabella cut in, "Now, if you will excuse us, I have a meeting to get to."

Victoria fake gagged, "Tell Joseph I said hi."

Isabella rolled her eyes and rode past her cousin, Kurama close on her heels. Isabella looked to him and smiled, "She likes you."

Kurama blushed and she laughed, "The great Youko Kurama, heart throb of the Makai, blushing? Ha! The high light of my day."

Kurama chuckled, "Glad to be so."

The rest of the ride was of small she reached her destination she left Kurama in the lobby of a large brick building. The day had turned cloudy and looked like rain would soon follow. He sat reading a book for what seemed like hours. He had barely read three pages. Blue eyes kept flashing before him. Isabella came down holding a large stack of papers. Kurama stood and quickly took them from her. They were on their way back to the house when the rain started. It wasn't hard, just enough to get you wet.

They trudged through the forest when Kurama sensed something, "Isabella, stop."

She turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to question him; however, before she could say a word she was knocked off of her horse. She rolled with the figure until she could throw them off of her. She held her cane at the ready. Kurama had already dismounted and pulled out his rose whip. He looked at her and she motioned she was alright. The figure had disappeared but she could still feel it's presence. She closed her eyes. She felt the attacker jump at her and she pulled at her cane. Metal hit metal. She had pulled a sword out of her cane and blocked the attack. Kurama took this moment to wrap his rose whip around the hooded figure. He gave a jerk and the figure was drug to him. He ripped off the hood to reveal a man.

"Who sent you," Isabella spat.

The man spat at her and she hit him in the face, "Listen, it's raining and I'm cold. You either tell me now or I will kill you."

The man crackled a laugh, "Die you bitch."

With one swipe from her sword, she took off the man's head. Kurama looked at her. He smelled blood, her blood. "Isabella, you're hurt."

She looked down to see a large gash in her side, "Oh, wow, I didn't even feel that." She lifted her shirt, "Damn, that fool got me good too."

"Will you be ok to ride?"

She nodded as her horse walked up to her. She jumped onto his back and waited for Kurama. _Well, now I know not to get on her bad side,_ he thought as they raced back. The harder she rode, the more pain she could feel in her side. She only hoped they would be there soon.

* * *

**So, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you liked! Later Days~**


	4. Midnight Ride

**Well, since it's my fav holiday, I decided to give another chapter. So..you know the drill and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By the time they got back to the house it was pouring rain. Isabella slid off of her horse and told Kurama to take them to the stables behind the house.

"I'll be fine," she walked up the steps slowly. Her whole side was now covered in blood. She opened the door to see the others in the parlor. Maria ran the her; however, Hiei beat her. He steadied Isabella and looked over to Maria, "Go get bandages and rages with a bowl of hot water. Bring it to her room."

Maria ran with the help of Yusuke to get the things Hiei asked for. Hiei picked up Isabella, who was in too much pain to oppose. He flitted up to her room and sat her on the window seat in her room, "We need to get rid of the vest and shirt."

She gave him an annoyed look and did as she was told. There was no use in arguing. Hiei inspected her side and sighed, "Who did this?"

She shrugged, "Hell if I know. He just knocked me off of my horse. I ended up cutting off his head though."

Hiei smirked, "Well, you're not one for patience."

Maria came in with the bandages and hot water. Kurama followed with the rags. He was still soaked. Isabella smiled at him, "Maria, will you fix some hot tea for Kurama please, I know he's freezing." Maria nodded and disappeared, "Kurama, go take a hot shower and put on some dry clothes."

He sighed and walked out of the room. Hiei began washing the blood off of her side gently. She sat quietly, looking out of the window. She hissed in pain when he hit a sensitive spot. He looked up at her, "Sorry. I see something metal, hold still."

He pulled swiftly and she put her hand over her mouth. He held up a piece of metal, "It seems you broke something of his."

She leaned against the cold window. She was in a lot of pain, it had been a while since she was last stabbed. Some people try to avoid it. He placed a rag on her side and raised his energy enough to heat the rag. She sighed, the heat eased some of the pain. Hiei watched her closely. Her hair was still wet and began to get a little bit of curl. She opened her eyes and crimson met silver. They stayed that way for a few moments. He then broke his gaze and removed the rag. Her placed ointment on her side and the bandage. After wrapping it he cleaned up his mess and handed her a towel. She placed it around her and stood slowly.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She could see the concern in his eyes, "Yes, thank you. Could you send Maria in?"

He nodded and walked to the door. Before opening it he looked over his shoulder, "Bella, I promise you I will prove myself to you."

She gave him a soft smile, "I hope you do."

He walked out of the door and Maria came in a few moments later. She walked up to Isabella and took her hands, "Thank God you're alright."

Isabella smiled, "It will take more than that to get rid of me. Now, I need your help getting dressed."

Maria smiled, "Sure thing."

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a deep red dress with black trim, "Is this ok? I figure it will not rub your wound."

"Yes, that's good."

Maria helped her dress and pulled her hair half up. It now had soft curl. Her eyes held a sadness that bothered Maria, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I just want to run in his arms and believe everything will be alright," she looked at Maria and swallowed, "but that would be too easy. I just don't understand."

Maria placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Well, love is a lot like war. You have to fight for what you want. I think he is a broken man who lost a love he's needed for a long time."

"He told me he would prove himself to me."

Maria smiled, "And I believe he will. Come on downstairs before Victoria gets here. You know how she is with the guests."

Isabella laughed and followed her down the stairs. She walked into the room and all of the boys stood.

"You ok," Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke, I'm alright."

Kuwabara held a thumbs up. Yusuke had said his name three times today, he only needed two more! Isabella sat down and felt Hiei's gaze. She glanced at him and smiled to Kurama, "Thank you for helping me out there."

"Of course, it's why I'm here," he smiled back. Hiei felt a string of jealousy hit him. He better not take that smile for granted. They were a precious thing. A few moments later Victoria waltzed wearing a royal blue dress. Her hair was no longer braided back, it fell around her shoulders and framed her face. Kurama felt his breath catch. Isabella was stunning, even Maria, but she just stood out to him. It was those piercing blue eyes. They could cut through you, all the way to your soul.

"The door man says you took a blow today," she smiled at her cousin.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok."

Isabella sat down, "Victoria, these are the detectives, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Boys, this is Victoria, my cousin."

Victoria looked over at Hiei and glared. However, she looked to her cousin to see her silently pleading she stayed silent. She sat on the couch beside her cousin, "Well, we need to prevent this. I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"I agree," Yusuke began, "we need to make sure you are escorted at all times. We might have been lucky this time."

Victoria eyed him, "I'm guessing you're the leader?"

Her flashed a cocky smile, "I sure am."

She smiled and turned her attention to Kurama, "Thank you for being there for my cousin."

"I was glad to be there."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kurama was so modest at times. Maria came through the door wearing a simple brown dress her hair was pulled back into a braided bun. She was so pretty. Yusuke tore his eyes away and looked to see the rain stopping.

"Dinner is ready," Maria said. They group moved into the kitchen and seated at the table. Both girls were on either side of Isabella. They had a pleasant dinner with lots of laughter.

"I remember the time we went out to the gardens and thought we had gotten lost," Victoria chuckled.

"Yes, we all stayed out there and slept in the bushes," Maria added.

"Only to find we were right beside the house," Isabella laughed.

The others cracked up. Victoria then stood, "I'm going out to the garden. Kurama, would you like to go with me?"

He looked up at her, "Sure."

Maria looked at Isabella and raised her eyebrows. Isabella smiled as the two walked out the door. Maria then stood, "Well, I'm going to do the dishes."

Yusuke stood, "Me and Kuwabara will help you."

Kuwabara silently protested but then realized something, he was now one name away from freedom. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Isabella stood and winced. She was sore. Hiei stood and walked up to her, "Your hurting again. We may need to change your bandages."

"Ok," she led the way upstairs and into her room. Hiei closed the door behind them. She unbuttoned her dress and slid it off of her shoulders. She sat down on the window seat and saw Kurama and Victoria laughing. She smiled. Hiei sat beside her and unwrapped her bandage. He put more ointment on the new one and wrapped her again. He leaned forward to go around her torso when her caught her scent. It was cinnamon, just like all of those years ago. He went to pull the wrap on around when Isabella's hands stopped him. He sat there non moving. This was the closest they had been in a while, he took in her presence. He froze when her lips met his cheek softly. He swallowed. She released him and he leaned back.

"Thank you," she softly said.

"You're welcome," he pulled the dress on her shoulders and buttoned the first two. He grabbed the bandages and stood. Bella stood with him.

"Hiei, take a ride with me, please."

He turned to look at her, "Bella, it will be night soon-"

"I know that's why we have to go now, please."

He sighed in defeat, "Ok."

They rode out silently so no one would notice they were gone. She was on her stallion and he was on a grey mare. They rode silently as the sun showed orange. He wondered where they were going until they reached a large field with tall grass. He smirked, remembering the midnight rides they would take together to this very spot. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the earth, "It's been a long time since I've been out here."

"I remember this place," Hiei said, getting off of the mare as she started grazing. He helped Isabella off of her horse. She walked around him to a lone giant oak tree and sat down.

She sighed in contentment, "I miss this place."

Hiei sat down beside her, "I do too."

"Everything was so simple then, you know?" She looked at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, I thought it was my chance to get back at Koenma. I was an idiot and only wanted war," he looked at her, "It was a dumb decision."

"Yeah, it was," she joked. The sune was now set and the moon high in the sky.

"I'm sorry," Hiei finally choked out.

Isabella looked at him surprised, "It's ok."

"No, no it's not. I made a promise to you and I broke it." He looked at her. She swallowed hard and looked away. Hiei reached out and pulled her face to him, "I can't say sorry enough."

She smiled softly, "We should get going. They might get worried."

Hiei stood and held out his hand. He had to make this right.

* * *

**:) Well, there you go! I hope you liked it, I know I did (hehe. Evil smile). But what will happen now? R&R please! Love you all! Later Days~**


	5. Bella

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Here you go!**

* * *

A few days past and Isabella was almost healed. Shot opened her eyes to a soft knock at her door. She went over and opened the door to find Hiei. He merely stared at her. She wore her nightgown and her hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. She smiled softly, "Can I help you?"

He snapped out of his trance, "No, I was told to come upstairs and tell you breakfast was ready."

"Ok, I'll be down in a moment," she went to close the door when Hiei stopped her.

"Does your bandage need changing?"

She thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. If it does I'll let you know."

She closed the door and rolled her eyes. He probably just wanted to be close to her again. Then again, she wanted him to. She shook the thoughts from her head and dressed in a white ruffled shirt that showed some cleavage. A red vest fit snugly over the shirt and she put black pants on over it. She left her hair down and put a black pair of boots on. When she looked in the mirror she smiled.

Walking into the dining room, all business stopped. She smiled, "What?"

Maria smiled, "Nothing. It's just nice to see you're feeling better."

Victoria walked in a few moments later, "I'm here."

She wore a brown vest and matching skirt that hugged her hips. She took off her riding gloves and walked up to her cousin, "Well, don't we look lovely today?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I'm just feeling better today. Are coming with us to the factory?"

"Yes, but I'll have to meet you there."

They sat and ate breakfast in the same manner they had for the past few days. Full of laughter and good times. Victoria had been coming every day since she was attacked. She and the boys had been attempting to find out information on her attacker. They had hit dead ends so far. They finished and Victoria took her leave. Maria and Isabella did the dishes.

"So," Isabella, "How is the Detective?"

Maria blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play fool with me."

"He is a nice guy. We haven't made love if that's what you mean," Maria put the last dish away.

Isabella smiled, "Well let me know how that goes."

Maria laughed, "I will."

They walked out the see the boys talking to Koenma. He bowed to Isabella respectfully, "Isabella."

She nodded her head, "Koenma."

"You're as stunning as ever."

She smiled, "Wish I could say the same for you."

Yusuke and the others stifled their laughter. Koenma then cleared his throat, "I came with a request."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ok."

"I need two of my detectives to return with me for a couple of days."

"May I ask why?"

"Well," he looked at Hiei.

"Come with me," Isabella led him to her library and closed the door.

"Yukina is an ice maiden and when they turn one hundred they will have a child. Well this time has come for her and we need two of them to stay with her until I can get her clearance into the palace."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure thing."

"Who should I take?"

"Whoever wants to go."

Koenma thought for a moment, "So, how are things with you?"

"I'm doing fine," she sat in her chair.

"And Hiei?"

She looked at him and sighed, "There is nothing to talk about."

He didn't want to press the subject. They walked back out to the boys and Koenma looked at the time, "Who wants to come with me?"

Kuwabara eagerly raised his hand, earning a glare from Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama looked at one another. Kurama raised his hand slowly. Koenma almost laughed, "Ok, you two come with me. We will be back in a couple of days."

They disappeared through a portal and Yusuke sighed.

"Ok go get your coats, we're taking a trip." Isabella walked over to her coat and cane. They boys did as they were told. Hiei came back down with his sword underneath his black coat. Isabella smiled at them and told Maria they would be back later. They walked out to see Isabella's horse pawing at the ground.

"He's awesome," Yusuke said. Isabella got an idea.

"Would you like to ride him?" Hiei remembered this horse and gave Isabella a knowing look.

"If it's ok with you," he walked up and petted him.

"I'm ok with it," she hopped on a large black mare and waited.

Hiei pulled up beside her, "You are a cruel woman."

She sighed happily, "Yes, yes I am."

As soon as Yusuke's foot hit the stirrup the golden horse took off. She burst out laughing, "Should we make sure he made it?"

Hiei chuckled, "No."

She walked the mare forward and laughed when she heard Yusuke's screams of 'Stop!'. A moment later Yusuke came running down the road with the horse close behind.

"This animal is fucking crazy!"

Isabella got off of her horse and Yusuke ran up to her. She held out her hand and the horse skidded to a stop with his nose touching her hand, "Now, settle."

The horse back away and stood stock still, like a child that had been caught. Yusuke was amazed. He had never seen a horse act that way. Isabella turned to him, "We'll trade."

She waltzed over to the stallion and climbed on his back. He never budged. Yusuke got on the black mare and looked over to see Hiei smirking, "Oh shut up."

"Well, I can say you did better than me. The horse actually caught me, Isabella was too busy laughing to call him off."

Yusuke laughed, "That I would have loved to see."

Isabella smiled at Hiei and turned the horse. She walked him on and the boys followed. They rode into town and up to a large factory. She dismounted and tied her horse, "This is the weapons factory. It's my favorite."

Hiei looked at the large building he had once worked in all of those years ago. Yusuke followed Isabella closely. Sparks flew and the temperature was boiling. He then noticed something, "How come there are mostly women in here?"

She turned to him, "Because our men have been called to war."

He nodded and continued to look around. He smirked. These women may be factory workers, but they were very attractive. Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke's behavior, "Control yourself detective."

Yusuke gave a sheepish smiled and turned his attention back to Isabella. She stopped at one of the tables, "I work here when I can."

"Why?"

She gave him a sly smile, "I like things that go boom."

Hiei smirked. They had met here. He remembered the first day on the job and needing a place to stay. He had watched her work, covered in gun powder and ashes. She looked too good. Isabella smiled. She knew Hiei was remembering the same thing. She remembered how his toned body glistened. She shook her head to rid the thoughts from her mind. She walked around the table and pulled out a gun, "Here."

Yusuke took it, "What's this for."

"I want you to use it. You never know when you'll nee one."

He looked closely and the pistol to see the craftsmanship and detail. The body was made of brass and the handle of rosewood. The wood was engraved. He smiled, "Thanks Bella."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. No one called her Bella. No one but him. Isabella looked over to Hiei and tried no to laugh. She led them on through the factory, showing Yusuke everything. They walked back outside to see clouds gathering.

"What's with all of this rain?" Yusuke asked.

Isabella got on her horse, "Well, you are here during our rain season. It usually rains or storms about every day."

They reached the house just as the rain began to fall. Maria was waiting at the door with towels. Isabella then thought of something, "Victoria never met us."

"I got tied up." She walked through the doorway and sighed, "Some stupid fool was causing trouble."

Yusuke walked over to Maria, "Thanks for the towel."

Maria blushed, "You're welcome."

Isabella walked over and plopped down on the couch, "I am so tired."

"Well, you are still recovering," Victoria walked towards the door. "I'm going to see if they need any help out town."

"Bye," Isabella laid back and closed her eyes.

Maria went up to the library and sat in the window seat. She picked up a book and began to read.

"Caught you," Yusuke said, walking in the door.

"Yes, me and my pornography," she rolled her eyes.

He sat down beside her, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really," she closed the book and looked at him, "she hurt you bad didn't she?"

Yusuke looked away, "Yeah."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, she did what she thought best. At least you are both friends."

"I know, but it's not the same."

She looked out of the window, "It never is."

Yusuke leaned his head back against the window and closed his eyes. Maria watched him smiling. He was a cocky and arrogant fool, but he had a good heart. She felt her eyes brow heavy as the rain hit the house, the only thing making noise was the crackling of the fireplace. She leaned over and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**awww... So R&R and know I am working hard for you guys. :) Later Days~**


	6. There was Ripping and Slicing

**Well, i must say this is one of my fav. stories. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! If I could bake you all cookies or make you some good southern food, I would!**

* * *

Isabella opened her eyes to see Hiei looking in a book. She sat up and yawned. Hiei looked over at her, "About time."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "What are you doing?"

He closed the book, "Nothing."

"Whatever."

She went to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked at him blankly. Without warning he pulled her to him. She didn't try to pull away. He pulled their faces close, "I can only hold back for so long."

She smirked, "I know."

She leaned next to his ear; he shivered. She kissed his neck, "Just remember your place."

Hiei growled and pinned her against the nearest wall, "I should be saying the same for you. You should know better than to tease me."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know."

He growled and released her. She rolled her eyes, "Now Hiei, no need to get angry."

He gave her a soft glare, "I'm not."

She laughed, "Liar."

He smirked, "Don't play games with me."

"I know. You're a sore loser."

"I am not."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes you are."

He growled, "Whatever."

She walked past him and sighed, "Point proven."

He lunged at her and she easily maneuvered out of his way. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran upstairs. He smiled and followed.

* * *

Yusuke woke when he heard Isabella running past them. He then saw Hiei calmly walking after her. _Uh oh. She's in trouble_, he thought. He felt something warm on his chest and he looked down to see Maria still sleeping. They had somehow moved to where they were stretched out on the large window seat with her in his arms. He smiled for a moment and then felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He went to move when she pulled him closer. He smiled and relaxed.

* * *

Isabella ran to the one room she hadn't shown the guys: the training room. It was large and marble with depictions of Greek Gods along the walls. She turned and waited. Not a moment later Hiei burst through the doors, sword drawn at the ready. She held out her hand and a sword quickly came to her aid. Her eyes sparkled. She blocked Hiei's attack and kneed himm in the thigh. His leg gave way.

"What the hell?"

She jumped back and laughed, "It's called a dead leg."

Hiei stood the best he could and steadied himself. She then flitted from his view. He smirked, "You know that won't do you any good."

He felt her hot breath on the back of his neck, "Never said it would do any good."

Shivers ran through his body, "Bella-"

She walked around him like a predator would her prey. He took this moment to lunge at her. She jumped out of the way and concentrated. A blue ball of energy formed in her hand and she threw it at him. He caught it and smothered it with his hand, "That was a weak attempt."

She smirked, "I didn't want to hurt you."

He swung his sword and she jumped back again. She looked down to see her vest had been torn. She looked up at Hiei and narrowed her eyes, "That was my favorite one."

"Whoops."

She ripped off the vest and started unbuttoning her shirt, "I don't want you slicing this too."

She threw her shirt off to the side and was left in a white corset top. She wasted no time in attacking him. Now she was mad. Hiei chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, all of this over a vest."

She sliced his vest and shirt before he knew what hit him. He growled. Isabella out right laughed, "All of this over a shirt and vest?"

He started swinging fast and non-stopping. Isabella back into the wall and blocked his attack one more time. They glared at each other before their swords hit the ground. Hiei's mouth crashed into hers. She ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. This is what they had needed. This release. Hiei pulled away and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. She kept her arms around him and closed her eyes. He then placed light kisses up to her chin. She opened her eyes when he pulled away and ran his hands through her soft hair. She leaned back against the wall and smirked.

* * *

Maria woke to something stroking her hair gently. She opened her eyes to see Yusuke looking out of the window. She sat up and yawned. He looked over and smiled, "Good afternoon."

She smiled, "Good afternoon."

She looked to the clock and gasped, "Oh crap. I need to go make dinner."

She went to move when a strong arm pulled her to a toned chest, "I think you'll be ok for a while longer."

She looked at him questioningly and then smirked, "Where are they?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. They ran upstairs."

She laughed, "Good they need time alone."

Yusuke then led her to the couch in front of the fire place and sat down. She sat down and pulled a blanket over her legs. He then looked at her, "So, what's your story?"

"Well, Isabella and I grew up together. Our parents were best friends and worked together on running the town. When we were about eighteen our parents were murdered in their sleep. Luckily we were out of town at the time. After that, we had to pick up where our families left off. The more I tried to run the town, the more I wanted nothing to do with it. Isabella took over and has done a fine job ever since. I merely work for her in gratitude."

"I see," Yusuke watched the fire. Maria noticed something was bothering him.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Well, I'm just going to be honest, I like you and all but I feel wrong for doing so. I'm not sure what to do."

Maria grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. She pulled away, "I don't want to take her place nor do I need to. I don't want you to forget about her. She was your first love, it's understandable."

Yusuke smiled, "Thank you."

She laughed, "You're welcome."

Yusuke then brought his lips to meet hers. He then pulled her until she was straddling him as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He reluctantly pulled away and sighed, "Well, you're going to have to bare with me."

She smirked, "I will."

* * *

Isabella walked over and picked up the torn vest and luckily saved shirt. She turned to see Hiei watching her. She out the shirt back on and started buttoning it when his hands stopped her. She looked up at him, "What?"

He said nothing, only moving his hands and connecting the buttons swiftly. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, "You take too long."

She leaned into him, "Why, are you finding it hard to control yourself?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed, "Bella, I'm telling you unless you want it, you better not tease me like this."

She pulled away and laughed, "I never said I didn't want it, Hiei."

She turned and walked out of the doors smiling evilly, leaving one sexually frustrated Hiei.

* * *

**Hehe...Soooo yeeeaaaahhhh... Anyways, there it was and I hope you liked! R&R! Later Days~**


	7. Thunder

**:) Here you all go! You know the drill! Enjoy...**

* * *

Maria had finally been allowed to go to the kitchen and start fixing dinner. She decided to fix beef stew with vegetables. She was cutting beef chinks when string arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, "Yes?"

"Nothing," Yusuke moved beside her and leaned against the counter. She placed the beef chips into the pot and closed the lid.

"Do you know where Isabella is?"

Yusuke shook his head, "I haven't seen her or Hiei."

"You don't think they-"

He laughed and held up his hand, "No, no I don't."

She laughed, "Knowing her, probably."

"Oh really," came Isabella's voice from the doorway. Hiei was standing close to her.

A sudden tension filled the room. Isabella looked at Maria who shrugged. Hiei wrapped a protective arm around Isabella. Yusuke growled. Then it clicked.

"Hiei," Isabella turned to him, "Hiei, you need to stop."

Hiei looked at her blankly and walked away. Yusuke then relaxed and let out a deep breath. Maria turned to look at him, "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," Yusuke grumbled, walking out of the room.

Isabella walked up to her shaken friend, "I think I know what the problem is."

She pulled Maria over to the dining table and sat her down, "They are both demon males. Even though Yusuke is half, he will have demon tendencies from time to time. We are two females they have strong feelings for. They were merely protecting their 'territory'."

"Oh," Maria looked at her hands.

"It's ok. We did nothing wrong. We just have to make sure we're careful."

"But they're friends."

Isabella laughed, "Yes and that's probably what stopped them."

Maria smiled, "I guess."

Isabella stood, "Now, if you will excuse me I am going to yell at Hiei."

She walked around the corner to see Hiei looking out of the window, "So you're going to yell at me?"

She rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't do any good."

He smirked, "I merely made a point."

"Maybe to you but you scared Maria half to death. She's not used to dating a demon."

He smirked, "Well, it's about time she was introduced to it."

Isabella grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her glare, "That girl is practically my sister, watch it."

He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

She released him and looked out of the window. He walked up behind her, "Don't be angry with me."

She turned to face him, "I'm not."

He kissed her forehead. A knock came from the door. It burst open and Victoria stumbled in. Isabella ran to her side. A large wound was in her shoulder and she was barely conscious.

"B…Bella," she choked, "They're coming for you."

Isabella fought back tears, "Who?"

"_Him._"

Isabella looked to Hiei and he growled deep in his throat. Maria and Yusuke ran in a moment later. She looked over Victoria and sighed, "I need to get her on a table or something. I have to clean her wounds before I can make a potion."

Yusuke bent down and picked her up. Isabella stood and started pacing, "Ok, I know what we need to do."

Hiei ran his hands through his hair, "What?"

"We need to take Maria and Victoria to the basement. She may be a witch, but she's not one for fighting. Then we need to kill all of these lights."

He realized her plan and smirked, "It's been a while since you've fought. Are you sure you can handle this?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. However, we need the other two here just in case."

Yusuke walked in with his communicator on, "I'm on it."

Hiei helped move Victoria down to the basement and came back up to see Isabella gone. He went up to her room and smirked. She wore a peasant top that came just below her chest, exposing her toned stomach. A brown leather skirt stopped just below her bottom. She wore black boots with leather leg warmers up to her thighs. Her sword and gun were on her sides. Two straps on her thighs held daggers. Goggles held back some of her hair. The rest was pulled back into a messy bun.(If you wanna see it in real life. Let me know and I'll send you the address. It's one of the costumes I'm going to dO for cosplay!) She looked at Hiei, "What?"

"I just haven't seen you were that in a long time," he walked over to her and kissed her gently. She grabbed the jacket and put it on. "Relax."

"I will when he's dead."

"Bella, your brother doesn't stand a chance."

She heard voices and they hurriedly went downstairs to see Kurama and a now talking Kuwabara. She smiled, "Hey guys."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "You look hot."

Hiei went to move forward and she grabbed his wrist, "Thank you."

Kurama looked her over and swallowed, "So what is our plan?"

"I am going to cut the lights and let him come to me. I need someone to stay in the basement with Maria and Victoria though."

"Kuwabara will do it," Kurama said.

"I want some action too," he pouted.

Isabella put a hand on his shoulder, "I am trusting you with my cousin and my best friend's lives."

He stayed silent and nodded. Thunder sounded and she looked at the door, "He's close."

They boys went to their prospective places and Isabella raised her hand. The power went out and she stood in front of the door, waiting. The thunder grew louder and more frequent. She braced herself, "Come on you bastard."

* * *

**CLIFFY! lol Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	8. He's not dead yet

**Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long. I've been really sick and super busy. Anyway, I made Isabella a facebook. It's under the name of Isabella Harland. If you want to use the e-mail to find her let me know and I'll give it too you. It may be easier. Check it out :) Well, here you go!**

* * *

Everything grew startlingly quiet, lightening flashed but no thunder followed. Isabella took a deep breath. Hiei held his breath and waited. The door burst open and rain blew in.

"Come on," Isabella whispered.

"You come to me," said a raspy voice.

"Fine."

Isabella started towards the door when Hiei moved in front of her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hiei, I have to do this."

"No, you don't."

"Hiei, please, you have to let me do this. I'm the only one who can pull this off. Besides, he has buddies that will try to tear this place apart, I need you guys to take care of them." He swallowed and stepped to the side. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

The air was cool on her face and the wind made her hair whip around her face. She stepped off of the porch and into the icy rain. Looking around cautiously, she made her way to the garden. A low chuckle told she had reached her destination.

"Isabella, you're just as beautiful as ever."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I know why you're here."

A man about six foot tall walked into the dim light from an oil garden lamp. His hair was shaggy and glistened black from being into the rain. He wore a black silk shirt and black pants. His coat was over his shoulder; his blue-grey eyes watched her blankly.

"You think so?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do."

He smiled, "I see your pet has returned as well."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "He is not my pet."

The man burst into laughter, "Well, I hate to get rid of you, but I have plans for this city and you are in my way."

Isabella threw off her leather jacket and prepared herself. Her brother laid his coat on a stone bench. Her attention faltered when she heard fighting in her house. She looked back too see a bolt of energy flying her way. She jumped and landed to receive a knee in her spine.

"Come now Isabella, I know you can do more than this," he whispered in her ear.

"Jonathan, shut up," she swung around and sent an energy blast into his chest. He flew into the forest and landed on the cobblestone road. Isabella ran after him. The rain had stopped, which was a good sign, it meant his powers were weakened. She walked over to him and drew her sword, "I'm sorry."

As she drove the sword down, Jonathan opened his eyes and caught her blade. Ignoring the blood running down his arms, he twisted the sword in a fluid motion. The sword spun out of her hands and he flipped the hilt into his hand. She jumped back only to be stabbed in the shoulder. She fell on one knee and looked up at him. Her dark locks framed and stuck to her face. He jerked the sword out and prepared for the final blow. Isabella looked up to see a blade through Jonathan's heart. He smiled and closed his eyes. The rain returned with such force it almost it almost hurt when it landed.

"Little sister this is not the end, you know that," he fell to the ground and disappeared into the earth. Isabella breathed hard and laid back into the cool ground. Hiei was beside her in an instant. She placed a hand on her cheek and studied her over. She then noticed something about his aura. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we need to get you back to the house. You're losing a lot of blood," he stood slowly and helped her up. On the ground she hadn't felt the effects of the blood loss, however; now that she was standing, it was hard to focus. She closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted off of the ground. Then the world faded.

* * *

Kurama helped Yusuke drag the bodies out of the house while Kuwabara helped Maria move Victoria into the Library. Kurama took one look at Hiei and knew something was wrong. He was unusually pale and exhausted. Yusuke quickly took Isabella and took her to Maria. Kurama rushed over to Hiei.

"Fox, something is wrong."

Kurama placed a hand on his friends shoulder to steady him, "I know. We need to figure out what it is, fast."

He helped his friend to the library to see Maria had set up a type of shelter. Most of the beautiful house had been destroyed. Hiei looked to see Maria stopping Isabella's bleeding. She took one look at Hiei and rushed over to him.

"I need him to take off his shirt and lay down, now," she walked to Isabella's desk and began mixing ingredients in a bowl. Hiei fought complaining and did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Isabella. Yusuke placed a rag on her shoulder and Kurama was checking on Victoria. He felt a hot sensation coarse through his veins and he gritted his teeth. Maria rushed back over to him.

"You have been poisoned. The medicine I have will slow the process but we need to get him some help."

She cleaned the long gash across his chest and placed the green ointment on thickly. He felt the heat in his veins die away and he felt tired. He looked at Isabella one more time before succumbing to the sleep that plagued him.

Yusuke looked to Kurama, "We have to call Koenma."

Kurama nodded and walked out of the room with his communicator. Maria sighed and sat in the window seat. Yusuke plopped down beside her and leaned back against the window, "This is nuts. Who was that guy?"

Maria looked at him tiredly, "That is for Isabella to tell you."

He placed an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Kuwabara stood next to them, "Do you think Hiei will be ok?"

"We can only hope buddy."

Kurama walked back in with Koenma himself who looked horrified at the surroundings. He cleared his throat, "Let's get them to the hospital ward."

Maria helped carry Isabella. Before they went into the portal Isabella opened her eyes. She looked at Maria and a tear ran down her face, "He's not dead yet."

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked. sorry if it wasn't the best but I just feel like poo and can't think straight. Ugh. Later Days~**


	9. Waking up

**Hey folks! Well, I'm all better now and back in full swing! So, here you go and enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella woke to a blinding light. She squinted her eyes until she was able to focus. The ceiling was white and held a white curtain. Her mind traced back the events of what she could remember. She came to a realization and abruptly sat up. "Hiei."

She touched the bandage on her shoulder and looked for her clothing. In the chair beside her bed was a white bag with note attached"

_Bella,_

_These aren't the normal clothes you would wear but it's all we had. Feel free to take a shower!_

_~Botan_

Isabella smiled as she remembered the ferry girl. It had been almost fifty years since they had seen each other. She took the bag and walked into the bathroom. She stood under the hot water of the shower for what seemed like ages; letting the steam and heat envelope her body. She dried off and looked in the bag to see her clothing. She smiled.

* * *

"Koenma, the poison is progressing rapidly," said a doctor.

"What kind of poison is it exactly?"

He sighed, "Well, it is basically steam that has been injected into the blood stream. It is extremely dangerous to a fire apparition. Our treatments have been slowing it down, but it is beginning to become immune."

Koenma thought for a moment and looked at the sleeping form of Hiei, "Just keep up the good work."

The doctor nodded and walked back into Hiei's room. Koenma rubbed his temples and walked back into his office. Botan and Maria were sitting and going through paper work. Maria had changed into a pair of washed out fitted jeans and a soft yellow tank top. She looked at Koenma and swallowed at the look on his face. Botan had a worried look in her eyes.

He plopped down in his chair and rested his head in his hands, "Botan, call the boys in."

She nodded and ran out of the room. Maria felt a knot in her throat. They had been excessively treating Hiei for three days, all day and all night. Everyone had been under a lot of stress and worry. She had hardly ate or slept. The boys walked in somberly and stood in front of his desk.

"Well," Yusuke said in a low, tired voice.

Koenma sighed, "It is a type if steam that was released into his blood stream. The treatments have been slowing it down but they are starting to become ineffective."

They merely stood in front of his desk, looking at the ground. Koenma knew how close they had all become. Even though Hiei was once a ruthless killer, he had changed in such an enormous way. Koenma took a deep breath and rested his hands on his chin, "They are going to keep trying and keep him sedated."

Maria stood and walked out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears now streamed down her face as she ran outside. Isabella would be devastated if he didn't make it. She felt strong arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her shoulder. She looked over to see Yusuke. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek.

* * *

Isabella walked down the hallway until she spotted Hiei. He looked almost as white as the sheets that covered him. Her mind thought back and she gasped, "Oh no."

She walked into the room and up to the bed. She touched his forehead and tears weld up in her eyes. The doctor came in and stood beside her, "It's steam."

She looked at him, "Steam?"

"Yes, it was injected into his bloodstream and is causing blood clots to form. It is also dangerous because he is a fire demon."

"I see."

He walked around and look at the charts coming from a machine. He placed them back down, "All we can do now is keep trying."

He closed the door and tears flowed freely. She kissed Hiei's cheek, "I will not lose you."

Koenma's door opened to reveal Isabella. She was dressed in a dark pair of jeans that hugged her hips and a white tank top. On her feet she sported black converse. She walked up to his desk and looked over at Maria, "Leave us."

Maria set down her papers and walked out of the office. Isabella turned to Koenma, "I have a plan."

* * *

Victoria walked out of her room in a pair of fitted jeans and a blue t-shirt. She looked to see Kurama looking out of the window. She walked up to him and looked out of the window. "How is he?"

Kurama merely looked at her and back out of the window. She placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "I know it's hard."

Kurama looked at her, "How is you wound?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? I can smell the blood."

She lifted her shirt to see blood staining her bandages. She sighed, "I just put that on there."

Kurama smiled, "Well, you obviously did it wrong. Come on, let's go change it."

They walked in the room and he shut the door. She took off her shirt and sat on her bed. Kurama smiled, "Red is a good color on you."

She looked down at her red bra and back at Kurama, "Mind you eyes fox boy."

Kurama scoffed, "If I were to mind my eyes…" He trailed off.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him and watched him take off the old bandage. He wiped the wound and rubbed some ointment on it. Victoria caught her breath as the ointment began to sting. Kurama leaned down and blew gently. Maria closed her eyes. His breath was soothing on her skin. She opened them when he stopped. He wrapped her torso and tied it in the front. He slowly raised his head to meet her piercing blue eyes. Her hand ran up his bare forearm and he shuddered. His lips crashed into hers. She tensed until his hand ran into her hair. She relaxed and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Yusuke and Maria sat under a tree and watched the river. She had stopped crying and was now fiddling with Yusuke's hair. He was leaned back into her chest with his eyes closed. He was so tired but afraid to go to sleep. He didn't want to miss something important. Maria leaned her head back and looked at the sky. She could only hope Isabella would take this okay.

* * *

Koenma stared at Isabella like she was crazy, "Are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure in my life. My only request is that you keep this quiet."

"If this is what you think is best then you have my permission and full support."

She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you Koenma."

She walked out of his office and towards Hiei's room. She knew what she had to do. She walked over to his bed and ran her hand on his, "I love you."

* * *

**o.O What will happen? :) R&R please! K, tanks! Later Days~**


	10. Welcome Back Hiei not

**Well, I'll get straight to it! You know the drill so enjoy!**

**_

* * *

She said "Some days I feel like shit,Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_**

Hiei woke in a cold sweat, his heart racing. He looked around the room to see Kurama asleep in a chair. He walked up to the fox and put his hand on his shoulder, "Fox."

Kurama's face jumped up and he smiled, "Welcome back Hiei."

"Where is Isabella?"

Kurama paused for moment, "She's…uh…in Koenma's office."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

Kurama shook his head furiously, "Nothing."

"You're a bad liar for a thief."

When the door shut behind Hiei, Kurama ran his hands through his hair. He knew Isabella had something to do with Hiei getting better, but he just didn't know what. Whatever it was, he did know Hiei wouldn't be happy.

* * *

The doors to Koenma's office opened and Hiei walked in. Koenma held his breath.

"Where is she?"

"Hiei-"

"I asked you a question."

"She's in a special care unit. Listen to me," he gave Hiei a look, "She did this to save your life. I suggest you behave yourself."

Hiei merely turned around and walked out of the room. He closed the doors behind him and leaned against them. He tried to prepare himself to face someone who had most likely given their life for his. He then proceeded to go down into the SPC unit. He found her room and walked in. She was leaning up with a sketch pad in her hands. He noticed she was pale and looked tired.

"Isabella."

She looked up from her work and smiled, "Welcome back."

His heart sank when he looked in her eyes. What once held a brilliant silver now bore a dull grey. He walked up to her bed, "Why?"

She laid the sketch book down and looked at him, "Because, you were going to die."

"That's no reason Isabella. Now you're in danger."

She rolled her eyes, "Hiei my body can process the poison. Yours was rejecting it and killing you. I had no choice."

"It could still kill you though," now he was getting angry.

She shrugged, "Yes, yes it could; however, it's not likely."

"It was a stupid decision."

She sighed and went back to her drawing, ignoring him. To her, this was typical Hiei. "Did you hear about the town?" He shook his head. "It gone, all of it. Everyone was wiped out, as were the factories."

He didn't really know what to say. So many mixed emotions were swimming inside his head. He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, maybe in the end it is for the best."

He stood and walked to the door, "I need to go."

When the door clicked shut Isabella laid her head against the pillow and took in a sharp breath. Pain coursed through her body. She hit the button and a nurse came in knowingly. She moved a switch on the IV and patted Isabella's arm, "I think what you did was brave." Isabella leaned back into the pillow and sighed, "I'm sure he does too. If you need anything else, hit the button."

Sleep enveloped her soon after.

* * *

The guys were sitting in their quarters watching T.V. when Botan came in. Kuwabara;s face lightened when he saw Yukina and the small bump of her stomach. Yusuke saw Keiko and swallowed. Maria was leaned on his shoulder asleep. He merely nodded a hello and turned back to the T.V.

"How is she?" Botan asked.

"She seemed fine about thirty minutes ago," Maria's sleepy voice answered.

"I'm going to go see her."

Keiko made her way to the kitchen and leaned over the sink. She didn't know someone else was behind her.

"Keiko?"

She turned to see the blonde Yusuke was with. She walked forward and held out her hand, "I'm Maria. Yusuke's told me a lot about you."

Keiko shook her hand, "He has?"

She smiled, "Yes. You're an amazing girl and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not trying to take your place in Yusuke's life. I respect you."

Keiko didn't really know what to say, "Uh…thanks." She smiled, "Yes, thank you very much. It means a lot."

They proceeded to sit at the table and talk. They had a lot in common. Both were good at the same subjects and were very loyal to their friends. Yusuke came looking for Maria and quietly stood outside of the kitchen door.

"We should take you guys out shopping sometime soon. I know you'll need clothing," Keiko offered.

"That would be awesome. These bras are not fitting the way they should," Maria laughed. Keiko followed and they went into a fit of giggles. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief and walked in.

"I thought I heard some racket."

Both girls turned and glared at him. "You're one to talk," Keiko said.

"I agree," Maria teased.

"Now don't go gangin' up on me."

The girls rolled their eyes and made their way back into the living room. Hiei was sitting in the window looking out at nothing. Koenma walked in and sighed, "Boys I need you in my office."

* * *

"So you found him," Kurama said.

"Yes."

"It doesn't do us any good. Isabella is the only one who can kill him," Hiei spat.

"We found a way around that," Koenma began, "I have talked with Bella and she told me there is a loop hole. Someone of her bloodline can kill him as well."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "So you mean Victoria?"

"Precisely."

"I don't like this," Kurama ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't either but this man needs to be taken care of before he decides for found two. Isabella is doing better but she in no shape to even walk, let alone fight. It's our only option."

"I'll do it," came a voice from the back of the room. Kurama closed his eyes and swallowed. Victoria walked up to Koenma's desk, "I want a piece of the son of a bitch."

Isabella smiled, she knew what her cousin had said. "Get 'em girl," she hoarsely said. The nurse cranked up the pain medication again and wiped Isabella's forehead that was gleamed in sweat. At this point there was nothing more they could do for her pain, she was at the limit. The nurse placed ice packs on her body to get the fever down. At this time, they could only sit back and watch.

* * *

**:) There you go! I hope you liked! Later Days~**


	11. Family Ties

**Hey folks! You know the drill so here you go!**

* * *

Victoria zipped her small backpack and sighed. Kurama had hardly spoken to her since she agreed to go on the mission with them. She knew it had to be done though. Isabella was in no shape for a fight. She threw on I light jacket, put the bag on, and walked out of the door. Making her way to Isabella's room to say goodbye, she saw Hiei standing outside her door. He looked as though he was contemplating on saying something. She walked up to the door and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and she rolled hers, walking into her cousin's room. Isabella gave a tired smile, "Is he still standing out there?"

Victoria chuckled, "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still breathing."

She laid down in the bed with Isabella and played with her hair, "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just be careful ok?"

"I will. You just be sure to get better," she kissed her cousin's forehead and got off of the bed. She gave her cousin a good look over and grimaced. You could tell she was in pain. Her face hid it, but her eyes were screaming. She was pale and her body looked very weak. When she began to feel a lump in her throat she walked out of the door. She closed it and leaned against the cool surface of the wall, taking deep breaths. Gentle arms grabbed her shoulders. Her head lifted to see Kurama looking at her with a concerned expression. Victoria sighed, "I just don't like seeing her that way."

He pulled her into a hug, "None of us do."

She breathed in his scent and pulled away, "We should get going."

He nodded and they walked down the hallway towards Koenma's office. Everyone was waiting. Maria walked up to Victoria and gave her a tight hug, "Please be careful."

She gave Maria a squeeze, "I will. Take care of Bella for me."

Koenma opened the portal, "Good luck."

* * *

Isabella slowly sat up and used her arms to brace herself. Her body screamed at her to stop but she ignored it. Taking a shaky breath, she put her feet on the cold floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and froze. "Don't."

She looked to her right to see Hiei. She furrowed her brows, "I thought you left."

"I'm going to."

She gave him a confused look as he sat beside her. He ran a hand through her chocolate locks, "I just wanted to say bye and you better not do anything stupid."

She smiled, "I could say the same for you."

He gently pulled her to his chest and sighed. She nuzzled into him, felling his beating heart. Strong arms wrapped around her tightly. He pulled away and looked at her still dull eyes. She looked away and sighed, "You should get going."

He nodded and stood. She laid back in the bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes sprung open when she felt lips touch hers. She opened them to see Hiei was gone. She laughed the best she could and sucked in a breath as pain shot through her body. She screamed and a nurse ran in.

"Ok sweetie, deep breaths. Just relax." She said in a soft voice. Isabella whimpered softly and her face and hair were damp. The nurse placed a warm cloth on her head. She noticed Isabella relaxed and got an idea. "I'll be right back."

Isabella felt warmth envelope her and she opened her eyes. The nurse had a heated blanket and hot dry towels, placing them on Isabella's body. What was once sheer pain was now a dull ache. Isabella smiled, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," the nurse smiled.

* * *

Victoria looked at the large building before her and narrowed her eyes. Jonathan was supposed to be residing inside. She knew he would be expecting them. Kurama's hand gripped hers and he looked at her, "Ready?"

She smirked, "Let's do this."

Yusuke opened the door and casually walked in, "Nice place."

Victoria laughed, "It's not quite my taste."

Hiei walked forward, "Stop messing around and let's get this done."

Victoria nodded and led the way. She could feel his energy down the hall. As they drew closer she turned to the boys, "Stay here."

Kurama made a move to protest and she ignored him. They needed to stay out of her way so they wouldn't get hurt. She walked through a large wooden door to see Jonathan sitting in a chair. He looked at her and smiled, "It's been a while Victoria."

"It has," Victoria stood next to the lit fire place.

He took a sip of red wine and sighed, "Where is your cousin?"

"She's busy dying," Victoria hoped he would take the bait.

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean dying?"

"Exactly what it means. She's dying Jonathan. The town is gone and now she's dying."

He stared at the fire for a moment, "Serves the bitch right."

Victoria sighed, "Jonathan, you have to let the past go."

"No, I don't. My parents are dead because of her."

"How was she supposed to know?"

"Not to mention what happened to Angelina."

Victoria felt a sick knot in her stomach, "You know how close they were. She would never give someone up like that."

Jonathan stood, "Then why isn't she here now? You want to explain that to me. Her soul is damned now and Isabella walks free."

"That's not what happened and you know it!" Victoria was mad now, "She loved that girl, hell Jonathan, they were twins. Angelina chose her fate, Bella tried to stop her and you know that."

Jonathan's jaw clenched but he said nothing. Victoria sighed, "You know why I'm here. Come peacefully or I'll kill you. It doesn't matter to me."

Jonathan laughed, "You think I'm going to let that toddler condemn me for something I did not do?"

"I'm sorry but killing your family is kinda' considered a bad thing."

He laughed darkly, "So you knew?"

She nodded, "Bella does to. We figured it out when she saw her mother's body."

He rolled up his sleeves, "Well then, allow me to take you step by step through my actions."

Victoria braced herself for the fight of her life.

* * *

**:) There it be! R&R I hope you liked. Later Days~**


	12. The fire elemental and cuddle time :

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, it was homecoming at my university and I had to learn a new marching show and do a parade. Ugh, whoever decided parades were fun for marching bands is an idiot...jus sayin. :) Anyways, you know the drill so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The nurse paced as Isabella's screams echoed through the halls. She didn't know what else to do. She had already gathered all of the heating pads and blankets she could and still, nothing seemed to help her. The doctor came out looking like he had fought with her, "We had to strap her down."

The nurse ran a hand through her short blue locks and sighed, "I don't know what to do."

He nodded, "I know."

Botan came down the hallway and up to the nurse, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed and walked down the hall. The nurse swallowed, "Nothing is helping. Even Maria can't keep her clam anymore. We had to strap her down."

Botan thought for a moment. The others had been gone for a few hours now and they were supposed to be back anytime. "If they don't get back soon, I'll send for Hiei. I think he could keep her stable."

Another scream of pain irrupted and the nurse winced, "Okay."

* * *

Victoria was breathing heavily and covered in blood. Jonathan rose from the ground and steadied himself. They had been fighting for a while and were both worn down. She leaned against the wall, "I'm going to finish this now."

He smirked, "I'm sure you are."

She could hear the boys fighting outside. Jonathan had sent his army out after them. She had one more shot at this. Jonathan lunged at her and she easily flipped out of the way. _Okay girl…it's now or never. _She gathered her energy and pulled it into a ball. Jonathan lunged at her again and she didn't move. Instead she held out her hand and let his chest run into the ball. He screamed in pain.

"I told you," Victoria weakly said, falling to one knee.

Jonathan fell to the ground and turned to dust. She also heard the fighting outside cease. She chuckled weakly and fell to the floor. Kurama and the others came in the room to see her covered in blood. Kurama rushed to her side. Yusuke's communicator went off.

"Yusuke, where is Hiei," came Botan's voice.

"He's right here, why?"

She swallowed, "I need him here, _now_."

Hiei's blodd froze. Something had happened.

Yusuke looked at his friend and back at the communicator, "He's on his way now." He closed the compact and looked around the room, "Go ahead and get to Bella. We'll clean this mess up."

Kurama nodded, "Victoria isn't hurt bad, she just needs sleep. Most of this blood is Jonathan's."

In a flash, Hiei was gone. The other three looked worriedly at each other and sighed. Kuwabara then thought of Yukina, "Come on, I wanna go home."

* * *

As soon as Hiei walked through the portal he could fell Isabella's energy. Koenma looked at him and nodded, "You better get in there. They can't hold her much longer."

He hurried through the doors to where he saw Maria pacing. She looked up at him and let out a breath, "Thank God you're here."

He nodded to her and walked through the door. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. Isabella no longer had the chocolate locks he remembered. Her hair was now a fiery red. Her skin was slightly paler. She had straps attaching her to the bed. She opened her eyes which were back to silver and looked at him. He walked over and began to undo the straps. He knew her body was in attack mode, she had switched to her demon form. Well, one of them. For every element, she had a form. He felt her arm and smirked. Her body temperature was scorching. She swallowed and looked away.

"Bella, have you been causing problems," he teased, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

She turned her head and glared at him. He placed a hand on her forehead and felt her relax. She sighed, "It's hard for me to control this form. I try not to use it."

Her voice was almost gone. He knew it was painful to use her fire element and now it had temporaily taken over. He knew what he needed to do, "If I leave for a moment will you stay put?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. He flitted from the room and she laid back into the pillows. She opened her eyes when she heard the door click. Heie locked the door and turned out the light, making the room dark. He then walked over to the bed and took off his sword. Isabella understood what he was doing and slid over slightly. When she felt his presence beside her she sighed and closed her eyes. He turned on his side and placed an arm around her protectively. She scooted closer as he raised his body temp. he almost chuckled when she buried her face in his chest.

"Rest now," he ordered. Within moments she was out.

* * *

Victoria woke in her room to see her wounds had been bandaged. She scrunched her nose when she noticed she still needed a shower. She then went into her bathroom and started the shower. Isabella's energy was now relaxed. Victoria figured Hiei was with her. "Where he should be," she said to no one.

When the shower was hot, she got in and let the water run over her shoulders. She turned towards the shower head and felt a pair of strong hands grab her shoulders. Following instincts, she spun around and held her victim against the wall. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when her victim was a now laughing fox.

"Still in attack mode?" He teased.

She chuckled and released him, "Maybe. I'm just not used to kitsunes sneaking in my shower."

He pulled her close, "Well, I suggest you get accustomed to it."

She rolled her eyes and backed under the showerhead. Kurama stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulders and began rubbing."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him slightly. He chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, working his way into her hair. She moaned, "If you keep this up, I won't mind you sneaking into my showers."

"Good," he brought their lips together gently. She ran her hands on his chest and he shuddered.

"What's wrong kitsune? Too much to handle," she teased.

He growled and pushed her against the shower wall, "No dear, not at all."

She opened her mouth to say something with his hungry kiss caught her attention._ I hope Koenma doesn't mind a high water bill,_ she thought.

Kurama laughed and pulled away, "I don't think he will."

* * *

Maria got out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans and a yellow tight t-shirt with a v-neck. She brushed out her hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Yusuke sitting on her bed holding bandages, "I need some assistance."

She raised an eyebrow, "What if I say no?"

He smiled, "You won't."

She laughed and sat down on the bed, "Silly boys and your fighting."

He laughed and took off his shirt. She placed bandages on one of his arms and began cutting strips for his chest. She placed one on his well toned torso and prepared the other. He watched her closely, loving the feeling of her hands on him. She pressed the last bandage on him and went to pull her hands away. He gently grabbed them and kept them in place. She looked up at him and rested her hand there. He couldn't take it any longer. His lips met hers with a deep kiss, his hands working their way into her hair. She ran her hands around his neck. He growled softly and pulled her closer. She pulled her lips away and looked at him.

"Maria, you don't have to worry. I would never hurt you," he looked into her eyes. She smiled and claimed his lips. He ran his hands up her shirt and slid it off, kissing down her neck. He then pulled her into his lap and ran his hands down her back. He looked over to the door and sighed. With a flick of her wrist, the door locked itself and turned back to Yusuke. He laughed and threw her on the bed.

* * *

Yukina sat in a chair by the window and read silently. Her stomach's small mound rose and fell with her soft breathing. She looked up and smiled when Kuwabara came in, "Kazuma, I'm glad you are safe."

He smiled and sat down in the window, "How are you?"

She sighed, "Tired."

He laughed, "So, what happens after she's born?"

Yukina sighed, "I will take her to my homelands and place her under care."

He sat in silence for a moment, "It will be hard won't it?"

"Yes. Giving your child away isn't exactly ideal."

He thought for a moment, "Well, you won't be childless forever."

She looked at him and smirked, "I know."

* * *

**:) Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as I can! R&R Please! Later Days~**


End file.
